Combustion chambers of this type are enclosed by a double wall comprising an inner wall and an outer wall, whereby there is an intermediate space between the inner wall and the outer wall, through which a cooling fluid, generally cooling air, can flow. To cool the combustion chamber, a cooling fluid, generally cooling air, is fed into the intermediate space through a cooling fluid feed system opening out into the intermediate space, and the cooling fluid leaves the intermediate space via a cooling fluid discharge system after absorbing the heat to be discharged from the combustion chamber. With known combustion chambers with closed cooling systems the outer wall is frequently configured as a double-layer hollow tile, whereby the hollow tiles are configured by cooling fluid feed tubes penetrating and opening out into the intermediate space between the outer wall and the inner wall. The cavity formed in the hollow tile and interrupted by the feed tubes is used to discharge the heated cooling fluid. The cooling fluid is discharged here inside the hollow tile generally in the axial direction of the combustion chamber. The problem with this structure is that the tubes with a circular cross-section fed through the hollow tile block the flow path for the discharging cooling fluid with their walls crossing the hollow tile, thereby increasing the flow resistance for the discharging cooling fluid. It is therefore usual with such hollow tiles to increase the extension in the radial direction of the burner, i.e. in the direction of the tubes projecting through the hollow tile. A radial extension of the housing is inevitably associated with this increase in radial extension, requiring a greater use of material to manufacture the housing on the one hand and on the other hand an increase in the space requirement for the combustion chamber as a whole.